Through their Diaries
by thefuturemrsweasley
Summary: This fan fic takes place during the Trio's fourth year. It focuses on Fred and Hermione's relationship but all of the other key characters are there as well as all the fun stuff like the TriWizard Tournament and the Yule Ball. Entry 12 is up!
1. Entry 1

1**This is my second fan fiction and it takes place during the trio's fourth year at Hogwarts. I've put my own twist on it in terms of romance and that such thing but don't worry I've kept all the essentials like the Quidditch World Cup (only for one chapter though), the Tri-Wizard Tournament and of course the Yule Ball. The entire story will be told through the diaries/journals of Harry, Hermione, Ron and many of the other Gryffindors and the Champions. You'll notice that some of the chapters are considerably longer but that's because the writer is more detailed and/or that entry marks a big event. I'm pretty sure the Yule Ball will constitute a few entries as well as the tasks. I'm trying to tell individual stories (mainly Hermione and Fred's) as well as the overall plot of the fourth book. So this fan fic could get pretty long but I'm hoping you'll all like it. **

_Blame It On The Hormones_

_August 12 _

_Only 19 more days until school-I'm ecstatic to say the least. Hogwarts is my favorite place...but summer has been marvelous and I will miss my parents. At least I got to spend a lot of time with them and we vacationed in America no less. New York City was a truly magical place. It has such a bountiful history as well as an array of exciting entertainment. My parents took me to see a Broadway musical for my birthday. I must say Broadway is nothing like I have ever experienced before. We saw Chicago which is certainly "all the jazz" and more. I certainly have a new found appreciation for the time period...mainly because of the costumes. I would never be able to wear anything that revealing or form-fitting even if I did live back then. _

_However, the show (as well Ginny, Lavender, and Parvati's nagging) has finally inspired me to update my wardrobe a little bit. My mum decided to treat me to a shopping spree for my birthday 9even though I insisted that the trip was more than a gift enough). Nonetheless, she insisted so I obliged. Here are just a few of the key items: a pink and white cowl neck sweater, a thick dark pink belt (it goes perfectly over top the sweater), a green short sleeve knit dress, a variety of jeans and a wide assortment of jeans. And judging by Harry, Ron and Ginny's reactions (I just arrived at the Burrow today) they all love the new clothes. Today I wore a teal button-down sweater with big buttons overtop a simple white t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans with pink Converse sneakers. _

"_Hermione, you look amazing!" Ginny squealed giving me a hug. _

"_Yeah!" Ron agreed enthusiastically hugging me as well. _

"_I'm all game...as long as you're still our Hermione." Harry said with a slightly raised eyebrow. _

_I laughed and reassured him, "Don't worry besides picking up the new clothes I got a variety of books on the Jersey Devil and American witchcraft they're all quite fascinating." Harry laughed and hugged me. _

_Just then Fred and George appeared at the top of the stairs laughing and joking as they came down. Suddenly they stopped and looked at us as though they had no idea who we were. Suddenly apprehension dawned on Fred's face, "Her-" _

"_-Mione!" George finished. Both twins looked at each other in shock while the rest of us laughed ("I suspect this is the only prank that's ever been pulled on them." Harry whispered in my ear). _

_The twins came down and chatted with us for a little while asking Harry (who had also just arrived) and me how our summers were. Harry smiled, "My summer's only just begun." I told them about America and showed everyone some of the pictures. After our brief conversation George grabbed his broom off the stairwell, "Well, Fred and I are going for a ride, anyone up for a game of Quidditch?"_

_Harry and Ron's eyes lit up, "We're game!" _

_Fred turned to Ginny and me, "You two?" _

_I shook my head, "I'm going to unpack and then probably read a bit." (I could have sworn Fred frowned a bit when I said this, but it's probably just my imagination). _

"_I'm going to help Hermione, but I'll be out after." _

"_Oh, it's ok Gin I'll only be a couple of minutes, go play Quidditch." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and followed her brothers out back while I headed up the stairs. However, before disappearing around the corned Fred caught me eye and winked. I felt my stomach do a little flip and I gave him a small smile before running up the rest of the stairs._

_After I finished unpacking I grabbed my Transfiguration book and headed out back. The Weasleys and Harry were flying around and tossing a red ball through three hoops (I'm pretty sure the hoops were enchanted hula hoops of varying size). I sat down in a comfy chair and opened the book to the fourth chapter. A few minutes passed before I noticed a red-haired figure floating in front of me, "Hello Fred." _

"_How do you always get it right?" Fred said shaking his head. _

"_I have my ways." I said calmly, "Is there something you want?" _

"_Well, now that you mention it our teams are a little uneven and we were hoping you would-" _

_I put my book down on my lap, "No. No way. I hate flying." _

"_Come on Hermione, you can play on mine and Harry's team and I'll make sure you don't get hurt."_

_I bit my bottom lip and thought for a moment. He did seem really sincere and everyone was giving me their best puppy dog eyes. Finally I sighed, "Fine." everyone cheered and I turned to Fred, "But if I get hurt it's your head Fred Weasley." _

_Fred smiled, "Don't worry I play the part of knight in shining armor very well." _

_We all mounted our brooms and played a surprisingly fun game. I actually have the hang of the game now, which will make the Quidditch World cup much more exciting. I was really shocked at how good Ginny was; I think she might garner a spot on the team in the future. Even more surprising was that we won; then again I imagine that has to do more with Fred and Harry's skills as opposed to mine. Although I have improved immensely. However, I think my playing may have been better if it had not been for my hormones. Yes, I Hermione Granger have finally been affected by teenage hormones. I would have been perfectly normal during the game had it not been for Fred Weasley taking his shirt off. One moment I was holding the Quaffle and as I'm about to throw it to Fred he removes his t-shirt. I found myself staring at his extremely toned chest and abs. His arms were just perfect and his whole upper half was nicely tanned. I started to blush when I realized that I had not moved from my spot in about thirty seconds. Fred looked with a mix of shock and amusement and again winked causing me to blush even more. I finally threw the Quaffle at him and flew as far away from as I could. It is in this moment that all my problems began. _

_After dinner I took a quick shower and joined Harry, Ron, and Ginny for a game of exploding snap. Ginny and I then retired to her room to get ready for bed. While picking out clothes for the next day I received an interrogation, "So that was an **interesting** game of Quidditch." Ginny said offhandedly. _

"_Was it? I've never found Quidditch all that entertaining myself." I shrugged. _

_Ginny smirked, "Unlike Fred." _

_I blushed, "Well I would imagine Fred likes it he does play on the team after all," _

_Ginny rolled her eyes, "You know that's not what I meant. I saw you staring at him for the whole game...even more so when he took his shirt off._

"_Well he was my team captain and I was **not **staring at him after he removed his shirt." I said indignantly. _

_Ginny raised her eyebrow, "Oh come on Hermione you can tell me, I am a girl after all." _

_I laughed, "I don't think Fred's cute or anything...I was just impressed by his Quidditch skills."_

"_And six pack and tan?" Ginny sat on the end of my bed. _

"_No." I told her indignantly adverting her eyes by looking up at the ceiling. I could feel her brown eyes on me and I could tell she was smirking. Finally I sighed and looked at her, "Ok maybe I was a bit impressed but that's all."_

_Ginny hopped off my bed smiling, "I can't say I ever imagined you fancying Fred." _

"_I don't fancy him-" _

"_You're just impressed." Ginny finished once again smirking. _

_I rolled my eyes, "I'm going to bed." _


	2. Entry 2

1So Much For The Perfect Night

August 28

Last night was supposed to be the coolest night imaginable but of course things had to go wrong. Dad got us tickets to the Quidditch World Cup and had even managed to score a couple for Harry and Hermione. The game was amazing we actually got to see Victor Krum which was the most amazing thing ever. Except for when Fred, George and Ginny all started to tease me about being in love with him. Well we were all in the tent celebrating and goofing off when dad ran in and told us we needed to leave right away. There had been lots of screaming but we assumed it was just the Irish. It wasn't the Irish though it was Death Eaters. They had cast the Death mark.

I can't even really remembered what happened except for running outside and hearing dad scream to Fred and George that they were in charge of Ginny. He ran one way and told the rest of us to go to the portkey. Harry, Hermione and I ran after Fred, George and Ginny but were quickly separated. Fred grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her while she turned and called for me and Harry. It was just me and Harry but we were soon separated as well. The crowd was going crazy and I lost him. After a few startling moments I spotted Hermione and the rest of the lot.

"Ronald!" Hermione called running towards me. She flung herself on top of me and we were nearly knocked backwards.

"It's ok, I'm fine." I said putting her on the ground.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked timidly.

"I dunno, we got separated in the crowd.

"We've got to find him." Hermione shrieked.

"No we should stay here, I'm sure he'll be fine." Fred said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't leave him out there." Hermione said indignantly walking back towards the tents.

"Hermione!" we all called after her.

"She's right, I can't leave my best mate." I said running after her.

Hermione and I walked through the tents in silence for about ten minutes before we found him.

"Harry!" Hermione hugged him, "We've been looking everywhere for you."

"Are you guys ok?" Harry asked rubbing his forehead.

"We're fine, everyone's back by the portkey." I told him. We were about to go when a flash of light whizzed passed my head. The three of us dropped to the ground. Harry and I were on either side of Hermione all of us were covering our heads.

"Stop that's my son!" I heard my dad running over to us.

I looked up and saw my dad with a group of wizards I didn't know.

"There are guilty." One man began to shout, "Look they are at the scene of the crime."

Harry, Hermione and I stood up and Harry said, "What crime scene?"

Hermione whispered, "It's his mark it's the Dark Mark."

Harry and I looked up to see the dreaded sign in the sky. This was not good.

My dad said, "Barty, they're just kids there is no way they could have done this."

The man who accused of the crime sighed, "C'mon we've got to keep searching."

"There was a man over there." Harry said pointing off in the distant.

"Let's be off then." Barty said walking off with the group of witches and wizards.

"Come now we need to get back to the portkey." My dad said.

Harry, Hermione and I followed my dad and made our way back to the others. Once we were finally there Ginny ran over and hugged Harry. He looked rather taken back but pleased nonetheless. I'm going to have to remember to kick his ass later for touching my baby sister. We all touched the portkey and found ourselves back in the woods. Everyone walked in silence back to our house. Ginny was growing tired so Fred lifted her up and carried her most of the way. If I didn't know any better I could have sworn I saw him and Hermione sneak glances at each other and smile.

Once back at the Burrow dad told us to go straight to bed. Harry, George and I went up to my room and Fred followed Hermione to Ginny's room. Once upstairs I fell onto my bed, Harry on his and George took a seat in an empty chair.

"That was quite the night." George sighed.

"Yeah, never a normal day in the wizarding world." I agreed.

"I wish we were back at school." Harry said burying his face in his pillow.

Fred walked in, "If I ever try to carry Ginny again remind me she is not a little girl anymore."

The rest of us laughed and he sat down on the edge of my bed. The four us talked about what happened and then Fred and George went to their room and Harry and I went to sleep.


	3. Entry 3

1Now I Have A Reason To Look Forward To Class

Sept. 2

This was going to be quite the year. George and I were wandering the hallways before lunch looking for some fun when we heard something outside. We ran over to the window and saw six flying horses guiding a carriage that resembled a blue pumpkin.

"What have we got here brother?" George asked me.

"Hmm."

A large crowd of students stood around us and we all watched in wonderment as the carriage flew towards the school. The horses nearly took Hagrid out.

"Never seen that before." I said to George.

Before he could comment we saw something peak out from the lake. Before our very eyes what was once just the very top of a boat became the biggest ship I've ever seen…not that I've seen many ships mind you but you get the point. By this point quite a crowd had drawn to the windows. Hermione was next to me and then Harry and Ron.

"What do you think is going on?" Hermione asked peeking over the window frame.

"I don't know. Let's go find out." I grabbed her hand and ran off to the dining hall. She gave me a weird look but I could have sworn she smiled at me.

I don't know why I did it. Grabbing her hand I mean, I've never done that before. But the last few weeks I can't help but view Hermione in a different light. The last three years I've seen her as a sister sort of but now…now…she's a friend. A friend that gives me goosebumps when our fingers brush or causes butterflies when she looks at me but yeah a friend.

Anyway we reached the Great Hall (still holding hands) and took our seats with the rest of the students. Everyone was talking excitedly about the carriage and the ship wondering what on earth was going on.

"Um Fred?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah?"

"You can let go of my hand now." She blushed.

"Oh right." I said quickly letting go and blushing as well.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, "Welcome students I assume from all the excited chatter that you have gotten your first glimpse of our new visitors. I am pleased to inform you that Hogwarts will be playing host to the Tri-Wizard tournament. For those of you who don't know the tournament is a competition between three wizarding schools: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and ourselves. A champion will be selected from each of three schools to compete in three challenging tasks. Winning the Tri-Wizard tournament would guarantee eternal glory to whoever won. Now before I go on, let me introduce you to the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons and their headmistress Madame Maxine."

The doors opened and in came the most beautiful girls I've ever seen. There were all wearing blue dresses and little blue hats. Every guy in the dining hall got to his feet as they walked by. I'm not sure what it was but I felt like spell had come over me and I couldn't stop watching them. Behind them walked the tallest woman I've ever seen; she could have very well been Hagrid's sister.

"And now the strapping young men of Durmstrang and headmaster Karkaroff."

Our attention was quickly diverted from the beautiful girls to that of these angry looking guys wearing red coats trimmed in a tan fur. They all walked sternly up towards the head table between Hufflepuff and our's tables. They carried long wooden sticks and once they reached the center of the dining hall began to spin them around magically. Everyone-including the girls this time-stood up eagerly and watched their presentation. Their presentation ended and in walked none other than Victor Krum…and yes I mean _the_ Victor Krum. Behind him was some straggly looking fellow with a thick beard.

"And now that you have met our guests I will let Barty Crouch finish telling you about the tournament."

A small fellow stood up and cleared his throat, "Ah yes the Ministry of Magic has determined that due to the extreme nature of these tasks an age limit has been set. No student under the age of seventeen may enter."

At this an eruption occurred. Students began to complain loudly-myself included. It was completely absurd that there should be an age limit. It's not like I'm a kid like Ginny I'm sixteen. What would being a few months older change?

"Silence." Dumbledore called out and immediately the room fell silent once more.

"Thank you Dumbledore." Barty said smiling, "Now everyone who does meet the age requirement has one week to put their name in the Goblet of Fire." A silver cup was revealed, "This will be placed in the atrium and any student may put their name in at any time."

Students immediately began buzzing about who should put their name and what it would be like to have "eternal glory". I began to brainstorm a way for George and me to put our names in the Goblet. We were just shy of seventeen after all. After dinner we all headed up to our common rooms. Surprisingly I was actually going to do some of my homework, not all of it but some. After grabbing some of my books in my room I went back down to the common room where Hermione was at a table furiously writing. I walked over to her, "Mind if I join?"

Hermione looked up in shock, "Oh um sure." She said shifting some of her books over so that I could sit across from her.

"What are you working on?" I asked opening up my Transfiguration book.

"Just finishing up my Ancient Runes essay before working Transfiguration." She said calmly.

"You're finishing an essay on the second day of classes?" I said in wonderment, "You never cease to amaze me."

Hermione smiled and blushed and whispered, "Thank you."

I winked at her and began scribbling on my parchment. After a few minutes of silence Hermione said, "This tournament should be exciting. I've never met wizards from other countries before."

"Yeah, same year…well except for last summer when me and the family went to Egypt. So…so I guess I have met wizards from other countries." I laughed.

Hermione chuckled, "I suppose you have."

"Say did you wanna go to the kitchens with me? A bit of an after dinner snack." I grinned.

Hermione looked at her watch, "It's only been an hour since dinner." She laughed, "But I guess a little snack couldn't hurt."

"Wicked." I said shutting my book and rolling up my parchment. Hermione put her books in her bag and hoisted on her shoulder, "Here let me." I said taking the bag much to her surprise.

"Oh you don't have to. It's quite heavy."

"Nonsense." I said hoisting the bag over my shoulder and nearly collapsing under the weight, "Geez Granger what do you carry in here a hippogriff?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out, "I told you, just let me carry it." She said reaching for her bag.

"You're going to kill yourself if you keep carrying this." I argued.

"I'll be fine." Hermione said grabbing her bag.

"I'll do it Granger." I said starting to walk towards the portrait. She yanked the bag and caused me to fall back and the bag flew open.

"Oh my God Fred I'm sorry." Hermione said rushing over to me.

"Ugh." I said sitting up. There were books all over the place she had to have put at least nine good-sized books in that bag.

Hermione reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of my face, "Are you ok?"

When her fingers brushed my face I could feel myself turning red, "I'll be fine."

Hermione smiled, "Sorry, I owe you one."

I waved my hand, "Next time just let me carry the bag." I winked.

Hermione smiled and blushed and began to pick up her books. There was one lying next to me, Muggle Studies. "You're taking Muggle Studies? You do know you are a muggle right?"

Hermione took the book, "But it will be fascinating to see it from the wizarding point of view."

"Well, I've thought of how you can make up for this incident." I said smiling.

"I thought you said I would just have to let you carry my bag." Hermione smirked.

I got up and grabbed Hermione's hand to help her up, "I did hurt my bum so you can owe me two things."

Hermione chuckled, "Alright what is it?"

"You have to sit next to me in Muggle Studies."

"You're taking Muggle Studies?" Hermione was shocked, "I would have never thought."

I shrugged, "After you've lived with my father for sixteen years you can't help but be slightly interested in muggles."

Hermione smiled, "It's nice that you've taken an interest in what your father does."

I grinned, "Plus I heard it's easy."

Hermione rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless, "So, are we ready for our after dinner snack then?"

Sadly, our trip was not as pleasant as I had hoped. It wasn't a complete lost but it did take an unexpected turn. Hermione was unaware of the house elves who worked at Hogwarts. Once we stepped into the kitchen and she saw all of them her eyes burned passionately. She refused to eat anything and when I was about to take an éclair she glared at me and I quickly withdrew my hand. She dragged me out of the kitchens and marched back to the common room.

"I can't believe Hogwarts would have house elves." Hermione was fuming, "I would have never expected to see slaves."

"But Hermione, they like working here." I pointed out quietly. This was obviously the wrong thing to say because she turned on me, "No one enjoys being enslaved."

"Well-well I mean they're not exactly enslaved are they? I mean they have beds and everything."

Hermione's eyes flared even more, "They have beds? What about money and vacations and proper work hours? Don't they deserve the same rights as us?"

Hermione had backed me up to the wall and even though I was scared shit I was kind of turned on seeing her so passionate, "You're right." I said quietly. Hermione took a deep breath and backed away. I breathed a sigh of relief as well if she had come any closer I'm not sure what I might have done. Hermione grabbed her books and headed off towards the portrait hole, "Well, I'm off to the library. Good night."

"See ya in class." I said with a little wave.

She turned and smiled before disappearing behind the portrait. I headed up to my bedroom to find George on his bed working on some ideas to get us past the age line. He looked up at me as if to ask where I had been all night but just shook his head instead and mumbled something about not finding anything worthwhile. I sat on the edge of his bed and we brain stormed for a couple hours before going to bed.

**Well I figured you guys were expecting a chapter narrated by Harry so I thought I would throw you off by throwing Fred into the mix lol. Don't worry though Harry fans he will in fact be narrating the next entry. I don't think the entries will be organized into a specific order of narrators basically I'm just going with my gut instinct on who I think would have an interesting perspective for that given day. Well, hope you enjoyed this last entry ) **


	4. Entry 4

1Why Is It Always Me?

Sept 10

So, I'm pretty sure things couldn't get any worse: I'm the fourth champion in the deadly Tri-Wizard tournament and to make matters worse Ron isn't talking to me. I mean how could he honestly think I would voluntarily put my name in the Goblet? He's a bloody git I swear. But right now he's the least of my worries now I need to concentrate on getting through this alive. I'll worry about Ron after... although I'm hoping he'll have stopped being a git by then. I'm pretty sure everyone hates me right now but it's not my fault. I didn't put my name in there and honestly I'm the last person who needs eternal glory, I'm pretty sure I was guaranteed that when I was one years old. And the monetary funding isn't really a big deal either, whatever is was that my parents did they were well off. I know I said over the summer that I couldn't wait to come back here but now well now I wish it was summer again and that my best friend wasn't a git. It's been two days of torture having to spend all my time with Neville and Hermione. I love Hermione but all she does is worry and without Ron around I don't have anyone to kind of stick up for me (although I've gotta admit that not listening to them bicker all the time is a nice change) and Neville is a great guy and all...but not really best friend material. Although having Hermione as a partner in just about every class has been great but she's so serious and every time I look at Ron he just sneers at me. I have to admit I do feel kind of bad for Hermione since she has to go back and fourth between Ron and I but I am more then willing to be friends with him again if he would just admit he was wrong.

Plus I can't walk around without seeing a billion people sporting "Potter Stinks" badges. No one will sit by me in class except for Neville or Hermione and if Ron even looks at me I just shoot him a glare and turn away. Everyone taunts me saying that I'll never last in this tournament (Gee thanks I haven't figured that out already). Sometimes I don't understand these people. I really wish they would stop seeing me as some "limelight hungry teen" and would see that I'm just like the rest of them. And honestly, how could I have gotten past the age line. I'm no genius when it comes to magic (that's all Hermione and she would **never** help me devise a plan to get past the age line). Plus if Fred and George couldn't get past it I doubt anyone would be creative enough to find a way. I really don't think things could get any worse.

Of course things just got worse when I met Hagrid tonight. Hermione told me some really random comment about Ron telling her that Dean told him that Parvati told Seamus that Hagrid was looking for me (I'm not sure what I just wrote but the point was that Hagrid wanted to see me). So tonight I grabbed my invisibility cloak and made my way to his hut where then proceeded to show me what the first task was: DRAGONS! They want us to battle a dragon-I'm going to die. Yeah, have you seen a dragon? Well I have and I am not looking forward to this one bit. I was just kind of frozen in shock while I saw Ron's brother Charlie roping them down with a bunch of other wizards and witches I don't know. Hagrid never noticed me slip away (he was preoccupied with Madame Maxine) back to the castle. So I headed back up to the common room to do some homework and saw Ginny sitting by the fire reading.

"Hey Ginny." I smiled pulling out my Potions book.

"Hi Harry." she said putting down her book, "Are you ok? You look like you've just seen a dragon."

I laughed feebly, "I'll be fine."

Ginny walked over to the desk I was at and sat next to me, "Are you nervous?"

"Nervous doesn't even begin to cover it."

Ginny put her arm on my shoulder, "I'm sure you'll be wonderful, you're a great wizard."

"Thanks Gin, it's nice to know someone supports me."

"Ron does support you...he's just jealous."

"But why? I will gladly switch spots with him I don't even want to participate in this."

"I know this and I'm pretty sure he does too but you know you get everything-" I glared at her but she continued-"Not that you ask for it but people just expect you to be great at everything and well everyone just sees Ron as your faithful sidekick of sorts."

I sighed she did have a point after all, "I just...I just wish he wasn't acting like this."

Ginny smiled, "I'm sure he'll come around very soon. I know he misses you he's been spending all of his time with Seamus and Dean but I know that's getting old. "

"Thanks Gin I hope you're right."

"Oh don't worry I am." She flashed me her perfect teeth, "I know Ron better than anyone else."

I laughed, "That is true."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your work, I'm off to bed. I've got Potions in the morning and I definitely don't want to be late for that." She said heading up the stairs.

"Good night Ginny." I said unrolling my parchment.

"Good night Harry." She disappeared up the stairwell.

I had never noticed how much older Ginny looks nowadays. I remember meeting her at the train station my first year and she was just a little girl with chin length fiery red hair and a round face. Now her hair fell well below her shoulders in long layers and her face had thinned out and her eyes were full of passion much like Hermione's got when she was feeling especially fearsome. I have to admit Ginny is quite a beautiful girl. If I ever start talking to Ron again I will definitely make sure to keep that thought to myself.

**Ok so this was a much shorter chapter than I had planned but I really couldn't think of anything to write about. I made Harry pretty angsty in this entry so I didn't want to drag the entry out for too long. To all the Harry fans don't worry Harry will lighten up after a couple entries (you know once him and Ron are friends again). Plus even before that I predict some more interaction with Ginny so we'll see what happens there. **


	5. Entry 5

1_Is He Flirting With Me? _

_September 10 _

_Honestly I don't know what to do. I can't believe Harry and Ron they are being completely ridiculous. I wish they would just grow up I can't spread myself between the two of them it's completely maddening. Both of them are completely moody and miserable without the other so I just wish they would apologize and get it over with. Although I have to admit I am feeling rather selfish because of this whole mess-I just mean they are my only friends (besides Ginny of course) and since they're not speaking I do feel kind of lonely. Harry spends most of his time with Neville or trying to prepare for the first task. Plus I think he kind of finds me annoying at times and Ron well he's with Seamus and Dean and I certainly don't fit in with them. And Ginny has her own group of friends so I'm really on my own most of the time. I mean yes I have a heavy load of work to do but even I enjoy free time. _

_However, Harry and Ron are not the only boys that are driving me completely bonkers. Fred Weasley. If it wasn't for those stupid hormones he wouldn't be bothering me at all. But sadly even I can't avoid them. They were working full force today during class too. I walked into my Muggle Studies room and made my way over to Fred who was talking to some blonde girl in front of him. I couldn't but feel what I can only imagine was the tiniest bit of jealousy. The two of them were laughing and the blonde girl kept throwing her long perfectly straight hair over her shoulder. She was a Ravenclaw, which surprised me because I didn't think many of them were fond of Fred and George, but then again they are both extremely popular and good looking. I took my seat and Fred immediately stopped talking to the blonde, "Hey Granger." _

"_You know I hate it when you call me that." I muttered taking out my book and parchment. _

"_Aren't you just a regular stick in the mud?" The blonde said making a face at me. _

_I opened my mouth to say something but Fred beat me to the chase, "Excuse me you don't even know her and I'll have you know she's anything but a stick in the mud." _

_The blonde looked very taken back, "I think just about everyone knows that Hermione Granger is about as bookish and serious as they come." _

_I could feel the tears coming but I refused to let myself cry. Fred put his arm around me, "Just because she's smarter than the whole lot of Ravenclaw and the rest of the school for that matter does not mean she is bookish and seeing as how she's friends with me she is definitely not a stick in the mud." _

_The girl looked defeated and turned around without another word. I sniffled, "Thanks Fred." _

_He smiled, "Anything for you 'Mione-that's your new nickname." He winked. _

_I giggled, "Well I prefer that to Granger." _

"_I thought you might." He smiled and combed his fingers through his hair. Just then our professor walked in so we didn't get much time to talk. _

_Even though I found the lesson extremely interesting (Muggles and their obsession with the electricity) I could not concentrate at all on what was being taught. I kept stealing quick glances at Fred who was surprisingly taking a lot of notes. Every now and then he would turn and smile and I would stupidly blush and turn away. But out of the corner of my eye I could see he was still smiling. Was this considered flirting? I don't know, I don't know the first things about boys. I would have to ask Ginny about this even though she would never would let me the end of it. I could always go to Lavender and Parvati...wait what am I thinking that would be much worse. Ginny it is then. Anyway back to Fred. When I wasn't looking at him I found myself thinking about how he had defended me in front of that blonde and how he wasn't ashamed to say that I was his friend. I mean yes everyone at Hogwarts knew that I spent most of my summer at the Weasley's but that was because I was friends with Ron and Ginny not really Fred and George. Actually I'm sure most people think that I don't get along with the twins at all. That's not the case at all though as childish as I feel their pranks are I cannot deny that a high level of magic goes into each of them and part of me admires them fo that. I do wish, however; that they would put that much effort into their schoolwork. Plus I do know a side of the twins that I'm sure many people don't: they are extremely sweet. Especially Fred, I just thought it was absolutely adorable how he carried Ginny back the night of the World Cup. Everyone thinks they're just big pranksters but I know that they're big pranksters with even bigger hearts. Ok I am getting really sappy now I must stop that. _

_Class went by extremely fast but I suppose that's because I was too busy trying to decipher Fred. Anyway what happened after class just further added to my confusion. I was packing up my book and getting ready to go to the library before lunch when Fred stopped me, "Did you wanna work on the essay tonight?" _

"_Um... yeah sure." _

_Fred smiled, "Great, I'll meet you in the library at around 8?" _

"_Yeah...ok." I found myself not being able to formulate a sentence whenever he addressed me, this was becoming a serious problem. Plus I could feel my face burn under his gaze. _

_He smiled, "See you then Mione." _

_I didn't bother putting my parchment away instead I just rolled it up because I was no longer going to go to the library, instead I made my way back to the common room because I was about ninety-nine percent positive that Ginny would be there. I got up there and sat on one of the couches by the fire near a group of first years who were playing Exploding Snap. After a couple minutes Ginny walked in with a group of her classmates, "Hey Hermione." she smiled. _

"_Hi Gin." I smiled back, "Could I talk to you for a second?" _

"_Sure." she waved bye to her friends who were headed up to their rooms, "What's up?" _

"_Um...let's go up to my room." I said knowing that my room mates would be in Divination class right now. Once safely in my room I crashed onto my bed, "I need guy help." _

_Ginny's eye lit up excitedly, "And what guy do you have in mind?" _

"_First off, I'm not saying that I fancy this guy...I just want to know if his actions are you know...flirty?" _

_Ginny rolled her eyes and smirked, "Ok ok so you don't fancy Fred you just want to know if he's flirting with you." _

"_I never said it was Fred." _

_Ginny eyed me suspiciously, "So you're not talking about Fred?" _

"_Nope." I said as confidently as I could. _

_Ginny smirked, "Then why is his named scrawled all over your parchment?"_

_My eyes widened in horror as I looked down at the paper, Ginny was right his name was all over it. And worst of all he probably saw it since it was the parchment I was using for Muggle Studies, "Oh my God this is so embarrassing." I hid my face behind my hands. _

_Ginny sat next to me and put her arms around me, "I'm sure my dim-witted brother didn't even notice. And even if he did he probably would have been flattered, in case you haven't noticed he does fancy himself quite a bit." _

_I laughed a little and uncovered my face, "Ok so I am talking about Fred." _

_Ginny smiled, "The first step is admitting you have a problem." _

_I gaped at her, "I do not have a problem." _

_Ginny laughed, "You like my older brother, and not the one who's your best friend either you like the prankster playing twin." _

_I sighed, "I don't know why though I've never really noticed Fred until this summer." _

_Ginny shrugged, "You can't control who you're attracted to." _

"_Fair enough." _

"_So, tell me what happened in class." _

_I told Ginny about the snotty blonde girl and how Fred defended me and the new nickname ("I like that" Ginny commented.) And then how he wanted to work on the essay tonight. _

"_Wait-he actually wants to do his homework?" Ginny was shocked. _

_I nodded, "Yeah I had the same reaction." _

_Ginny thought for a moment, "I dunno, seems like he might have a crush on you. I mean if it was Ron asking to study together I would say he's being a git and just wants to copy but I mean Fred really doesn't do his work and he's not one to copy." _

_I laughed, "I don't even wanna talk about Ron...or Harry for that matter."_

"_There still going at it?" _

"_Oh yeah, and I have no idea what to do because if the one sees me hanging out with the other then I get yelled at. It's so annoying." _

_Ginny nodded sympathetically, "Well at least you don't have to worry about it tonight." _

_I nodded, "C'mon let's get to lunch." _

_The rest of my day went by rather uneventfully. I had Potions and History of Magic, which are obviously two of my lesser enjoyed classes. However, I did have Transfiguration which is by far my favorite class (well that and Charms). After Transfiguration Harry and I walked to dinner much to the annoyance of Ron, I really wish the two of them would just make up I know they both miss each other. _

"_Hermione, do you think you could help me with something?" Harry asked. _

"_Sure, what is it?" _

"_Well, I still have no idea how to battle a dragon so I was just wondering if you could help me practice some spells and such." _

"_Oh, um I really want to help you Harry bit I can't tonight, I'm kind of busy." _

_Harry's face fell a little, "Oh ok." _

"_But I can help you tomorrow night." I offered. _

"_Yeah, ok." Harry brightened up a bit, "Can I ask what you're busy with tonight?" _

_I rolled my eyes, "I'm not hanging out with Ronald. I have a Muggle Studies essay to work on and I told someone in my class I would work on it with them tonight." _

_Harry raised an eyebrow, " I didn't know anyone in our year was taking that." _

_I tired really hard not to blush but I don't think it was working, "Um he's not in our year." _

_Harry smiled, "Does our Hermione like a boy?" _

_I glared at him, "No I don't, I'm just helping him." _

"_Then why won't you tell me who he is?" Harry teased. _

"_Because it's none of your business." The I added hastily, "And you don't know who he is." _

_Harry laughed, " You're just making it more obvious that you like this nameless kid." _

"_I don't have time for guys, Harry. You and Ron are enough as it is." _

"_Whatever you say Hermione but-" However before Harry could finish what he was saying Mad-Eyed Moody appeared and told Harry he need to speak with him. _

_Harry gave me a worried look and waved bye. I looked around for someone else to eat with but Ron was with Seamus and Dean and Ginny was with her friends. I didn't see Neville either so I just continued to eat in silence. A little ways down the table I saw Fred chatting happily with George and Lee. He saw me looking and winked. I smiled back and then grabbed my stuff and darted out of there. I don't know why I always act like such an arse in front of him. I went up to the common room and decided to take a shower before meeting Fred. Once out of the shower I picked out some clothes (a lavender colored sweater and a pair of black pants). I threw my hair up into a ponytail, put my robe one, grabbed my books and headed to the library. _

_I found an empty table near the back where it was pretty quiet and got out my stuff. I didn't have to wait long before a tall red-haired wizard approached me, "Hey 'Mione." _

"_Hi Fred." I said without looking up. Fred sat down across from me and took out his book and parchment. _

"_So I have to admit I'm not really sure what the homework assignment is, I wasn't paying very much attention." _

_I looked up at him in surprise, "But you were taking a lot of notes." _

_Fred blushed a bit, "Actually I wasn't, I was just scribbling stuff-_atthis I could have sworn he blushed even more-_ to make it seem like I was paying attention." _

_I laughed, "Well we need a foot on Muggles and their uses for electricity." _

"_Ok that doesn't seem too bad...what's elestricty?" _

"_It's elec-tricity." I sounded out, "And muggles use for about everything: light, heat, entertainment, it's pretty much the base of their civilization." _

_Fred smiled widely, "Cool." _

_For the next couple hours Fred and I worked on our essay as I told Fred the many uses of electricity. He was surprised how quickly he was able to get a foot by the time we finished our essays we each had a considerable amount more than was required. _

"_Man if all homework was the easy I would definitely do it more often." Fred joked rolling up his parchment. _

_I laughed, "You sound just like Ron and Harry."_

_Fred grinned, "Well, Ron did learn from me. I have no excuse for Harry's laziness." _

_I laughed and Fred continued, "Oh wait, he's the boy who lived, he doesn't need to do his homework." _

"_Fred that's horrible." I said playfully slapping his arm. _

"_Oh, you know it's true Mione." _

_I rolled my eyes smiling, "You're unbelievable sometimes." _

"_I'll take that as a compliment." Fred winked. I blushed and rolled up my parchment, "Well, I'm heading back to the common room I have to get ready for Astronomy." _

_Fred nodded, "I'll walk with you." _

_I hoisted my bag onto my shoulder when Fred made a tutting noise and held his hand out._ _I giggled and handed the bag over. He smiled in return and we made our way back to the common room. As we walked Fred said, "So...we make a pretty good team when it comes to Muggle Studies." _

_I nodded, "Yeah we do. I guess it doesn't hurt that I'm Muggle born and that your father is fascinated with them." _

_Fred laughed, "Very true. So I was just thinking maybe we could do this after each class...you know work on our Muggle Studies homework." _

_I was pretty shocked that Fred wanted to spend every Tuesday and Thursday night with me (Although I'm sure he'll hang out with George and Lee afterwards but still he wanted to hang out with me...in the library no less), "Sure, but on Thursdays it'll have to be closer to 9 since I have Arithmancy at 7." _

"_Ok." Fred said motioning for me to walk into the Common Room ahead of him. _

_The common room was pretty packed when we got in. Lavender and Parvati were off in the corner whispering to a couple other girls. Seamus, Ron and Dean were all playing Exploding Snap while Harry and Ginny were at a table talking excitedly (I have to remember to ask one of them about that later). Harry, Ron and Ginny all said hi and then Harry and Ron shot a glare at each other and turned back to their previous activities. Fred whispered. "Still fighting, eh?" I nodded sadly. George and Lee came down the stairs and spotted Fred, "Oi, where have you been all night? Come on we have stuff to do." George said to Fred. _

_Fred turned to me and handed my bag back, "See ya later." _

"_Bye." I smiled and walked over to Ginny and Harry. Ginny, Harry and I talked for a while before Harry and I and the rest of our classmates left for Astronomy. _


	6. Entry 6

1**Ok so I'm going to jump ahead quite a bit because I don't want the story to drag but with this jump will be a couple new narrators so that should make up for the jump. xXEnjoyXx**

Strange Happenings at Hogwarts

October 15

This has been a very strange year even for Hogwarts. We have students from two other wizarding school staying here and they are competing against our school in something called the Tri-Wizard tournament. There are usually three champions from each school who compete but this year there are four. Our school has two: Cedric Diggory and Harry. I know Harry is afraid but he will be fine after all he did save me from the Chamber of Secrets when he was only a second year. I'm sure he can take on any challenge they throw at him. I mean yeah he is only a fourth year and every champion has about three years of experience on him but none of them have battled He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named four times and lived to tell about it.

This isn't even the strangest thing to happen though. Besides the tournament everyone seems to be talking about the Golden Trio and how ever since Harry became a champion you don't really see them together anymore. I mean everyone knows that my brother and Harry are fighting (I'm sure they'll stop though once the first task is over) and Hermione has been spending a lot of her free time with my other brother Fred. So now everyone is vying for the position of Harry's new best friends. People are crazy if you ask me- Harry would never replace either of them. They just need some time apart but I know everyone will come around (I'm pretty sure everyone knows that as well). Although I will admit it's nice to be able to talk to Harry one-on-one. I mean I still like him but I've grown up a lot and now I can actually talk to him.

Sometimes I even think that he might like me...as more than a friend. When we're together we can just be silly and normal. We don't talk about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or the tournament. We get to act like normal teenagers and I think Harry likes that. When he's with Hermione and Ron he gets to be a teenager too but the three of them are usually doing serious things like research and discussing secretive things. I mean obviously Harry and I don't joke around all the time but...I don't know I can't even describe it. Sadly, even if he does like me I don't think he would ever ask me out. I was talking to Hermione about it and she says that Harry might very well like me but he's too noble to date a girl. And sadly I think she's right (I couldn't even try to tell myself that she's trying to keep Harry to herself because I know she's grown very fond of Fred (ok maybe that's the **strangest **thing about this year)). But I would be thrilled just the same if it turns out he likes me.

So...yeah the Fred and Hermione thing is definitely the strangest thing to happen at Hogwarts. Oddly, enough though most people haven't noticed the two of them together. Well everyone except for their friends. Harry and Ron have asked me about it non-stop but I haven't said a word, it's not my place. George asked me casually and I almost spilled that Hermione likes Fred but I caught myself. I was actually really surprised Fred didn't say anything to George. Maybe more surprising was that George didn't know just cause of the twin thing. Then again maybe he was just holding out on me wanting to see what I knew. But I definitely do not want to get involved in this one I think we have to let the two of them figure it out. My next task is definitely to ask Fred about the whole thing (I'm about 100 sure though that he likes her, I mean my brother (except for Percy)would not spend two nights a week at the library for no reason). I actually would like to see the two of them get together though I think they would be good for each other. With Hermione's influence Fred may actually do really well in a class and with Fred's influence Hermione may act like a teenager not an adult. Fred and Hermione definitely have my stamp of approval-I just need one of them to step up the courage to ask the other out.

Well, Harry's waiting to go to dinner so I'll write in this later!

**I thought it was about time for another girl's voice. We've heard everything girl-wise from Hermione so I figured it was time for Ginny. Plus she's one of my favorite characters. I think the next entry might take place during Halloween and hmm...I think the only appropriate writer would have to be a Weasley twin. Just thought I'd give you a taste of the next entry hehehe**


	7. Entry 7

1October 31

Losing My Religion...Well Twin Actually...I Just Thought It Sounded It Cooler With Religion

I know Fred's hiding something from me... we are twins after all. I just don't get why he's hiding it from me, and yes I **do **know exactly what it is he's hiding. He thinks I don't notice all the time he's been spending with Granger but I'm not stupid. I just wish he would come clean. I mean what do I care if he likes her? ...Ok so maybe I'll tease the mickey out of him but after that I'll be quiet. I also don't get why he hasn't asked her out I mean obviously he fancies her why else would he be spending so much time in the bloody library...I don't even remember the last time I went in there...actually I don't think I've ever been in the library...maybe I should check it out. Back to the point- I hate not knowing what's going on with him, I **always **know everything about him...we're practically the same person. Then again I would never fall for Hermione, don't get me wrong I love the girl but she's more like my sister than anything else.

Speaking of sister's I can't get Ginny to spill either. And she definitely knows something, at least where it concerns Hermione. I mean she really is Hermione's only female friend (I don't think Lavender and Parvati count...they're a bit empty headed) so Hermione has to have told her what's going on. And yet Ginny won't tell me anything. She almost did the other day but then she caught herself and said that she needed to go to class. And I would ask Harry or Ron but Harry's a bit preoccupied with the tournament and just about every time Hermione's not with Fred she's with Harry. And Ron well he's a git he probably hasn't even noticed anything. Although...I'm sure Ginny would talk to him, they're pretty close and she'll probably assume that he's just looking out for Hermione. Yeah, I'm definitely going to have to talk to him...oh geez what if he becomes my replacement Fred? ...Oh calm down man that will never happen you'll never need to replace Fred. But then again...if he starts to date Hermione I might never see him...and then I would have to spend all my time with Ron. And basically I would have to kill myself. Don't get my wrong I love my brother but the idea of him and me together all the time is not one I'm fond of.

So, anyway tonight was wicked!!! Fred and I pulled the best Halloween prank (at least he was actually around for it). Everyone was in the Great Hall enjoying the Halloween feast and chatting happily. Suddenly people started sprouting wings and their tongues grew obnoxiously large. Half the hall was filled with laughter and the other half with screams. Of course the real beauty of the whole thing was that we managed to get Draco and the pea-brain Cedric Diggory. It was a gamble but it worked in our favor. See what we did was mix some of our candies and such in the food before it went out onto the tables. And we didn't do any real harm everyone who had one of the candies had to go to the hospital wing but they're fine now.

Harry and Hermione actually got into the dining hall after people had started sprouting wings and both of them just stood in the doorway in utter shock. Hermione looked at Fred and me...well more like glared before shaking her head and storming out of the Great Hall. I glanced at Fred who looked after her biting his lower lip. This of course pissed me off a bit but whatever our prank went off without a hitch. Harry and Ron both came over to us laughing but then got each other's glances. For a second they both froze and I thought a fight might break out. However, Ginny ran over in just the nick of time and told Harry she had managed to save some food for him. Harry made one last look at Ron and walked off with Ginny (there's another thing I'm going to have to grill my dear sister about...what's going on with her and the boy who lived). Anyway, during that whole thing Fred had somehow managed to disappear and I was pretty sure he went to find Hermione. I shook my head and walked out of the Great Hall.

I had no idea where to look so I was relying heavily on the twin instinct to figure out where he went. I made my way to our common room and slipped quietly in. Hermione and Fred were sitting by the fire, well Fred was sitting and Hermione was standing yelling quite loudly at him.

"What were you thinking?" she screamed, "Wait, you weren't thinking because you're Fred Weasley and you never think!"

Fred stood up, "'Mione, I don't see what the big deal is, is was just a little prank no one got hurt."

Hermione face puffed out, "How do you know that? You don't know if someone could actually be allergic to one of the ingredients in one of your candies. You never think about the results your actions could have on someone."

Fred hung his head, "Ok, so we didn't think about that but even if they are allergic it's any easy fix."

"That's not the point!" Fred said nothing so Hermione continued, "The point is that you n

ever think about anyone else, you're only concerned about getting a good laugh."

"That's not true, I do think about other people."

Hermione shook her head, "After this incident I have a hard time believing that." she turned and made her way to the stairs, "I'm going to bed...and don't expect me to sit with you tomorrow."

"Aw c'mon Hermione." Fred called but she continued walking.

Fred slumped back on the couch and put his head in his hands. I stood in the doorway unsure of what to do. Part of me was happy that the two of them had gotten into this big fight, it meant I wouldn't have to share him but then again he was my brother and he obviously enjoyed spending time with her. I sighed to myself and walked back to the Great Hall.

**Hmm, so I thought this was an interesting ending to George's chapter since it leaves everyone wondering: is he going to help them get together or will he hinder it? I'm not telling so you guys will just have to keep reading )**


	8. Entry 8

1_What An Idiot _

_November 7_

_I can't believe what those two did. Ugh I'm still annoyed thinking about it. But I think I am more annoyed at myself actually. I don't know I'm so upset about their stupid prank-maybe it's because Harry and Ron are still fighting, maybe it's because I have too much work, maybe it's because I like Fred, maybe it's my fear that Harry is going to die battling the dragon, maybe it's my increasing feelings towards Fred...who knows. Plus I have no idea how to apologize for flipping out on him. I haven't even talked to him since Halloween. Part of me was kind of hoping he would show up at the library after class but he didn't. Surprisingly though Viktor Krum spends a remarkable amount of time in the library, I'm going to have to remember to tell Ron that. _

_Anyway, I talked to Ginny about it but she's preoccupied and she wasn't much help at all. And Harry and Ron are obviously no help whatsoever. Now I really am all alone-Harry and Ron are still fighting, Ginny is busy doing something and now Fred and I aren't talking. This royally bites. Well, I've got to go it's time for the first task and I want to wish Harry luck. _

_Ok, so you will not believe what happened today. Not only did Harry do amazingly well (he got second place) but him and Ron are no longer are fighting and neither are me and Fred. Alright I'll start from the beginning: _

_I made my way down to the field where the task was going to take place. All the Champions were in a tent so I snuck down and was creeping behind it when I ran smack dab into a red head. _

"_Umph." I_ _said falling onto the ground. A hand reached down and I took it before looking up, "Fred?" _

"_Hi Hermione." Fred said smiling feebly at me, "How are you?" _

"_I'm-I'm good." I said standing up, "How are you?" _

"_Yeah, I'm pretty good." he said still holding my hand. _

"_Um, what are you doing down here?" _

_Fred started to blush a bit, "Oh, well I saw you coming down here and I saw Viktor's fan club coming after you so I thought I would you know come down and make sure nothing happened." _

_I smiled, _he was coming to protect me, _"Oh thank you! I just wanted to wish Harry good luck before the task." _

_Fred smiled, "Well, the slow pokes are still on their way so I think you can get in there quickly before they get here." _

_I grinned, let go of his hand and ducked into the tent. I poked my head and luckily Harry was standing right there. _

"_Hermione?" Harry said surprised. _

_I jumped into the tent and hugged him. In mid-hug a flash went off and Harry and I turned to see Rita Skeeter and her photographer standing there. _

"_Oh, I think we might have a front page story here." Rita smiled sleazily at us. _

"_You haff no right being here. This tent is for the Champions and their friends." Viktor Krum said walking over to us. _

_Rita turned to him and smiled, "No worry, I'll be outside." she said touching his arm. _

_I was about to walk out when I looked at Viktor and he smiled at me. I smiled appreciatively back at him and ducked out. Before I could even say anything Fred grabbed my hand and started running. It took a few moments for my legs to catch up so he basically dragged me behind him half way to the stands. _

"_Fred, what's going on?" I was completely out of breath. _

"_Those girls saw you coming out of the tent and started running towards us." Fred explained finally slowing down. _

_I grabbed my chest as we finally slowed to a walk, "Oh. Thanks."_

_Fred smiled, "So, does this mean we're friends again?" _

_I smiled, "Yeah, I think so." _

"_Good I'm glad." _

"_Me too." _

_Suddenly the cannon went off which signaled the start of the competition. Fred and I looked at each other and began running again. Luckily Ginny and George saved us seats. Ron was sitting behind them with Dean and Seamus. Everyone gave us weird looks when we got there and I initially could not figure out why and then I realized that Fred and I were still holding hands. I quickly let go and I could feel my face turning red. I looked at Fred who just acted like nothing happened. _

_The first task was amazing. I've never seen dragons that up close before (well, except for Norbert) I was in awe. When Harry had his turn I had fingernail marks on my face. I was so nervous and I just kept screaming and cheering for him. I looked over at Ginny and I thought she was going to pass out. All of the color from her face had drained and she didn't even look like she was breathing. I turned to look at Ron and he was definitely worried. I could even see him mouthing, "C'mon Harry, you can do it. C'mon." It was then that I realized that they would soon be friends again. Fred and George along with the rest of the Gryffindors. I don't know why I was so worried about him I mean this is Harry we're talking about-the only wizard able to survive Voldemort four times. Well once again Harry proved himself and managed to secure his golden egg and get second place (he deserved first if you ask me). _

_After the task Ron and I raced down to see Harry where the two of them made up. I was so happy that I hugged them both and actually started to cry a bit. I missed the two of them so much, it was a great feeling knowing that the trio was back together. After our quick hugs and hello Ron and I left and made our way to the common room to wait for him. By the time we had gotten there the party had already started thanks to Fred and George. _

"_Hey." Fred said walking over to me holding out a glass. _

_I looked at him hesitantly, "You didn't put anything in this right?" _

_Fred laughed, "Scout's honor-your Butterbeer is safe." _

_I took the drink and smiled, "That was some task wasn't it?" _

_We walked over to one of the couch's, "Yeah I'm actually worried about what's coming next." _

_I frowned a bit, "I'm really scared." _

_Fred looked at me reassuringly, "If anyone can handle himself in this it's definitely Harry. And he has you and Ron to help him prepare, I'm sure he'll come out of this on top." _

"_I hope you're right." Just then Harry walked in carrying his golden egg. Everyone started to cheer and a bunch of people ran toward him and lifted him up on their shoulders. _

"_Should I open it?" Harry shouted above all the clapping. _

"_Yeah!" We all cheered in unison. _

_Harry opened the egg and the most horrible noise came out of it. The two boys holding him up dropped him and everyone covered their ears almost in tears. _

"_What the bloody hell was that?" Ron screamed. _

_Slowly we all put our hands down when we realized the horrible thing had been shut. Fred and I looked at each other in horror. _

"_Whatever it is I'm happy I'm not battling it." Fred said. _

"_Yeah." I said distantly looking over at Harry who locked eyes with me. We were both afraid of what the next task would be. _

_The rest of the night was rather enjoyable though. Fred and I talked a bit more while everyone else was dancing and eating and chatting. He soon joined the dance floor though with Angelina which left me questioning his actions even more. I mean he was definitely flirting with me but then he didn't even ask me to dance he went to Angelina and everyone knew that they were constantly on-again-off-again. Maybe he liked her again, yeah he probably did. She was gorgeous and she played Quidditch. She wasn't bookish with bushy hair and big teeth. I sipped my Butterbeer in silence dwelling on my thoughts. Harry soon made his way over and plopped down next to me. _

"_Hey." He said_.

"_Hi." I said smiling at him, "How are you?" _

"_I've definitely been better." He said smiling back, "I don't know what this clue is at all." _

"_How long do you have til the next task?" _

"_Oh, it's not til after the holidays." Harry said trying to sound casual, "I'll probably use Christmas break to do some research." _

"_That sounds like a good idea, right now I would just focus on your homework." _

"_Ugh, don't remind me. I have so much to do tomorrow." he said letting his head fall on my shoulder. _

"_You look exhausted, you should go get some sleep." _

_Ron came over then and took a seat on the other side of me, "This party's great." _

_Harry and I nodded glumly, "Oh come on cheer up. Harry you should be ecstatic you didn't die." _

"_Ronald!" I said slapping him. _

_Harry laughed, "No, he's right. I definitely didn't think I would make it past the dragon I should be partying." Harry got up and made his way to where everyone was dancing. Before I looked away I noticed that he was dancing very close to Ginny and I couldn't help but smile. _

"_Um, d'you wanna dance?" Ron asked looking down at the ground. _

"_Sure." I said putting my drink down on the table. _

_Ron and I went and danced with the rest of them for a little while. After about twenty minutes though I was exhausted and decided to come up here and go to sleep. So there you have it, no one's fighting anymore and Harry is in second place in the Tri-Wizard tournament. So far so good. _


	9. Entry 9

1Things Are Actually Starting to Look Up

November 10

So, as you can see I am still alive. I made it past the dragon in one piece and not only that I got my best friend back. Things are actually starting to look up-finally. We had a crazy party in the common room after the task. I actually noticed Hermione and Ron dancing with each other -he should really tell her. Although that wasn't even the oddest part of the whole gathering. I couldn't help but notice how much Fred was watching Hermione, I wonder what's going on there. Oh well, I'm sure I'll find out eventually, right now all I care about is continuing on this good streak. Hermione keeps bugging me about the egg, which I've only had for two days and I don't even need to have it figured out til like February.

There's something I have to say before my heart bursts- I think I'm falling for Ginny Weasley. I never thought this would happen but it is. I mean since Ron hasn't been around lately I've had to find other people to hang out with. Hermione wasn't even really an option since between all of her classes she only seems to be spending time with Fred (like I said I have no idea what's going on there but I'm hoping to find out). And Ginny started saving me a seat at dinner and I never have to talk about the task or fighting Voldemort, with Ginny I can just be myself. With her I actually feel normal- I don't feel like the Boy Who Lived, I can just be Harry. And let me tell you I like being myself...especially when Ginny's around.

Now I can breath a sigh of relief, I have confessed my feelings...but now what do I do? I don't think Ron would handle it well so he's definitely out of the question. There's Hermione, I've never talked to her about this sort of thing but she's a girl, she has to be good at things like this. Yeah I think I'll talk to Hermione about it. She always gives me good advice and maybe she knows if Ginny likes me back. Yeah, definitely Hermione.

Well, now that I've taken care of all this I need to go find Hermione...and do lots and lots of homework, this is going to be a long night.


	10. Entry 10

**Thanks for the reviews!!!!**

Dances and Dinner

Nov. 18

Hermione and I are friends again! She has finally forgiven me for that Halloween prank. I'm pretty much as happy as a guy could be. Well, I would be...if it weren't for one thing...well person. My one and only brother Ron. I think he has a thing for Hermione. And I mean he is more than welcomed to like any girl he chooses...except for her. Of all the girls in the world do we have to like the same one? Yes, yes I am admitting to have more than friendly feelings for her.

I wouldn't be admitting this if it wasn't for what happened earlier today. We found out that there's going to be a huge dance at the school this year, something called the Yule Ball. So anyway we had to go to **dance class**. Yeah, me at dance class. So all the Gryffindors were sent to huge room with McGongall and Filch to learn how to dance. The boys all sat on one side and the girls were on the other, it was incredibly awkward. McGonagall's going on and on about how we have to set a good example and maintain the standards set by Godric and blah blah blah. After lecturing she calls Ron up and has him demonstrate dancing with her. And yes I did die and go to heaven. It was amazing George and I turned to each other with huge grins on our faces.

Harry leaned over, "You're never going to let him live this down are you?"

"Never." we both replied deviously.

After getting a good laugh McGonagall told us all to walk forward and practice dancing. Pretty much no one moved. We all stood there paralyzed, no one wanted to dance, it was incredibly embarrassing. We all looked at each other waiting for someone to make the first move. Finally Ginny walked over to where the guys were standing and asked him to dance. I nearly died seeing my little sister walking over to Harry, now I know there's something going on with them. Harry smiled and blushed a bit and accepted. After that everyone calmed down a bit and began walking over to each other. A few girls asked me to dance but I just shook my head and at the time I had no idea why I did that. I mean quite a few cute girls asked me to dance, including Angelina. I couldn't help but keep looking over to see where Hermione was. She wasn't dancing with anyone instead she was talking to Ron who I think was asking her to dance. I took a deep breath and walked over:

"Hermione, you wanna dance with me?" I flashed her my most handsome smile.

Hermione looked slightly taken back but pleased, "Sure." she put her books down and walked away from Ron who I thought was going to burn holes through me with his eyes.

I put my hand on her waist and took her hand with my free one. At first we danced in awkward silence, I could feel quite a few eyes on us, including those of all my siblings. But once we were comfortable we started chatting.

"So, how are things with you 'Mione?"

"Good, just happy that Harry is still alive and only has two tasks left."

"Like I said before Harry is the one person who can handle all of this." I told her reassuringly.

"But he didn't want this, he didn't volunteer for this. He shouldn't have to do it."

She had me there, "True...but he'll get through this. Alive."

She looked up and smiled at me, "Thank you. I try talking to Ron about this and he just gets goofy and has no idea what to say."

I laughed, "That's Ron for you."

Hermione smiled a bit, "I suppose."

"Have you started working on the muggle studies project?"

"Actually no, I've been so bombarded with work for Transfiguration and Potions that I haven't had a chance to do much of anything else. How bout you?"

I shrugged, "Haven't thought about it much."

"Didn't Professor Sinstra say we could work on it with a partner?" Hermione said looking downward.

"Did you wanna work on it together?" I asked a little too eagerly.

Hermione bit her bottom lip, "Well, I don't know."

I gave her a puppy dog face, "C'mon 'Mione it would be fun."

She rolled her eyes, "I just don't wanna be the one stuck doing all the work."

"I will do work, scoot's honor."

Hermione laughed, "It's scout's honor, Fred not scoot."

"So, are we partners?"

Hermione sighed, "Yeah, I suppose so."

"Awesome, did you wanna meet up tonight at around nine at the library?"

"Sounds great." Hermione smiled.

The music stopped and the couples begin to split apart. Hermione grabbed her books and ran over to Harry and Ron. The Golden Trio walked out but not before Hermione turned and waved at me. I sighed happily and waved back. George and Lee ran over to me and the three of us headed over to Herbology.

The rest of the day went by so slow. For whatever reason nine o'clock just seemed to get farther and farther away from me. George, Lee and I all had dinner and we ran into the trio on our way. Ron was pretty cold towards me but Hermione and Harry acted normal.

"Hey, what's up?" George greeted.

"We're on our way to dinner." Harry smiled at us.

"So are we." I said walking next to Hermione. I could have sworn she looked down a bit and blushed the tiniest bit.

"Actually I'm going to the library." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"But Hermione, what about dinner?" I asked.

"I'll eat later." she said turning the hallway towards the library., "Bye guys."

"Does the girl ever eat?" I asked to no one in particular.

"Why do you care?" Ron asked angrily.

Harry, Lee and George all looked taken back, "I care cause she's my friend and she shouldn't be spending all of her time at the library."

"Last time I checked she spent most of her free time with you." Ron stormed off. Harry looked at me apologetically and ran off after him.

"What was that all about?" I asked the other two as we made our way to the dining hall.

Lee shrugged and looked at George who said, "Well, you've been spending a lot of time with Hermione and everyone knows our dear brother is in love with her."

I raised my eyebrow, "Like Hermione would ever go for him."

Lee and George stopped, "You do like her."

"What? What are you two talking about?" I could feel my ears getting red.

George burst out laughing, "You really do like her, look your ears are turning red."

"You are crazy dear brother." I said brushing him off and walking into the Great Hall.

"Whatever you say." George said, I could tell he was smirking behind my back.

The rest of the night went by rather uneventfully until nine o'clock that is. On my way down to the library I decided to make a pit stop at the Kitchens to pick Hermione something up to eat. I had the elves round up some sandwiches and a little pie for dessert. I threw the stuff in my bag and ran over to the library. I walked and was surprised at how many people were actually in the library. I waved at a few friends including Angelina who just gave me a fake smile and turned back to Katie Bell. I found Hermione nestled in a back corner practically alone. The only other person there was none other than Viktor Krum- I didn't even know he could read. I'm assuming that he's doing research for that egg.

"Hey "Mione." I sat down across from her.

"Hi Fred. "She greeted me scribbling furiously on her parchment, "I just need a minute to finish this and then we can start doing our project."

"Take your time." I started pulling the food out of my bag. Hermione finished her parchment and looked at me inquisitively, "Fred Weasley, what do you have there?"

"Your dinner, m'lady." I grinned.

"Fred, you didn't have to do this." Hermione smiled sheepishly.

"I wanted to do this, 'Mione, I don't think you've eaten all day since breakfast." I pushed the food toward her, "Eat up."

She sighed and began eating. At first she picked at it but then she started to really tear into it. I was surprised at how someone so tiny could eat so quickly. I couldn't help but laugh which caused her to get really self-conscious and stop eating, "Aww, 'Mione don't stop. It's cute."

Hermione blushed, "I'll finish while we work."

Hermione and I pulled out our parchments and got to work. Our first order of business was to pick a topic, we decided on electricity (I love electricity). The next few hours were spent brainstorming and eating the pie. I loved watching Hermione work, she was so cute always biting her lower lip and tapping her quill. We were able to outline what we were going to write and everything and decided to meet on Wednesday to finish up.

"Are you going back to the common room?" I asked throwing my bag over my shoulder.

Hermione shook her head, "I want to finish up my Potions essay." Hermione disappeared behind the table and pulled out a large book and another parchment.

I stood there, I didn't wanna leave her there it was already past midnight, "Why don't you work on it in the lounge, that way you don't have to walk back by yourself."

Hermione smiled at me, "Fred, I'll be fine you don't have to wait up for me."

"Sorry, 'Mione I can't leave you here." I said sitting back down.

Hermione rolled her eyes but was grinning, "You Weasleys are so stubborn." She threw her books in the bag and we headed out. Before leaving though I noticed Viktor Krum still at his table and I smiled at him, he didn't acknowledge me at all.

"I didn't think Viktor Krum could read." I joked to Hermione as we made our way back to the common room.

"He's in there all the time actually. It's rather annoying since he's usually accompanied by his fan club."

"Hmm that's interesting." I mused.

We got to the common room and Hermione took a seat at the table closest to the fire place. I stood at the bottom of the stairwell while she got settled, "Good night Hermione."

"Good night Fred." Hermione was scribbling in her parchment.

I started walking to my dorm when I heard my name, "Fred." I raced back down, "Hermione?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for walking me back and everything." Hermione smiled.

"Any time." I smiled.

And now here I am getting ready for bed. This day really couldn't have gotten any better.


	11. Entry 11

Krum's POV

Hogwarts Isn't As Bad As I Thought

November 28

I comes here to Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament and I thought it was going to be horrible. I was wrong. Hogwarts is wonderful. I have met the most beautiful girl ever. Her name is Hermioninny. She comes here to the library every day and studies. I come and watch her study trying to talk to her. She is very bright and very pretty. Hermioninny haf brown wavy hair and huge brown eyes. I think I am going to ask her to the ball. I want her to be my date.

Besides meeting the love of my life I have been busy with the tournament and school. It is hard to balance it all out. And I am not winning the tournament so I must work harder. I must beat Harry Potter. I don't even know how they are letting him compete-he is merely a child. He hasn't even had much training and yet he can compete. It is unfair. But he his friends with the magnificent Hermioninny. I guess he can't be all bad.


	12. Entry 12

1**So the next few chapters are all going to be different perspectives on the Yule Ball-getting dates, the actual dance and the aftermath (so there's going to be a huge chunk of this fic dedicated to the dance) so they'll pretty much all be from the same couple weeks but I'll try to make it different days and everyone is actually going to go to the dance with the people they went with in the book-I think that'll make things more interesting...well more dramatic anyway. Hope you like it! **

**Ginny's POV**

He Asked Me!!

December 16

I'm not going to the Yule Ball with Harry Potter! And he asked me! And I had to turn him down! I never thought he would ask me in a million years and he did and I already have a date. I mean I had to say yes to the first person who asked me because I wouldn't be able to go otherwise (only fourth years and older are allowed to attend the ball). So when Neville asked me I immediately said yes because I figured no one else would ask me. I was wrong. Grrrr

On the upside HARRY POTTER ASKED ME TO THE BALL!!! Ohmygod-I wonder if he'll ask me out, oh I hope he does. Maybe I should ask him out since I already turned him down...maybe he doesn't think I like him. That would be horrible. I hope he doesn't go to the ball with some stupid bimbo like Lavender or Parvati, I'd kill myself. Maybe he'll go with Hermione...no she'll probably go with my stupid git of a brother Ron.

Well, I have to get going to dinner so I'll be back later! He asked me!!

My worst fears have been confirmed, Harry asked Parvati to the ball. Or least she was bragging about going with him, I haven't talked to him so maybe it's not true. Yeah, that's probably it there's no way he would ever go out with someone like her. Her IQ matches her age. This is just wonderful, why do things like this happen to me? And you'll never believe this, Hermione is going to dance with Viktor Krum!! I do not want to be there when Ron finds out he might actually explode. I just can't believe she's going with Viktor Krum of all people! This dance is just getting insane. Well, I have a lot of work to do before Astronomy, I'll write in this later.

**Yes this was a very short narration by Ginny but she's kinda setting the whole thing up, don't worry I'm thinking she'll have a very long narration about the dance itself. **


End file.
